What it seems to be isn't what it seems to be anymore
by hinori92
Summary: It's a revenge, a terrible revenge. The plan must go on. But, what if something comes up and everything changes once and for all? Would the dark heart change? SuzaLulu, yaoi. Mature content? Still under consideration.
1. Prologue

_Right, so first of all, I'm finally back! I know, I've been missing for quite a long time. Well, partly because of my new university life and also partly because I've suddenly lost my inspirations. _

_Next, as I've stated in the notice of "Contract or Bond", that fiction will be currently on hold while I try to sort out whatever it is that I haven't. I apologize for the extreme delay for the notice. I just could not bring myself to put that up as I really want to see an end to it, but delaying with no updates at all just makes it even worse. X( _

_Since that would be on hold, I'll have to have something to replace it for the meantime. Thus, the result of another fiction, "What it seems to be, isn't what it seems to be anymore". As I've said in the notice, this will be having the same theme, the royalty theme, but don't hate it first just because its theme is the same. I've always wanted to try this idea while I was writing for "Contract or Bond", and with my sis' support, I thought that I should at least try doing this one than just leaving it to my own imaginations. _

_OK, enough said. Let's start straight away with a Prologue shall we? Oh, before that…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters, just the plot._

* * *

"What it seems to be isn't what it seems to be anymore"

_Prologue _

_Somewhere in the school compartment, two little boys skipped class and hanged out under the dark stairs._

"_Lulu! Lulu!" Six years old Suzaku nudged Lelouch as he whispered._

"_What?" Six years old Lelouch replied in a whisper too. _

"_I'll tell you my secret!" Suzaku whispered excitedly._

"_OK," Lelouch replied, very interested in it._

"_But, you must tell me yours too," Suzaku demanded._

"_Why must I?" Lelouch frowned._

"_It's a trade!" he pouted. "Promise?" _

_Lelouch hesitated as he looked on Suzaku's pinky in front of him. He nodded after a while and hooked both their pinkies together. Suzaku smiled happily._

"_Mama said there's no need for me to get a wife now!"_

_Lelouch stared at Suzaku for a moment before he realized what it was about. Lelouch sweat dropped._

"_You call that a secret?"_

_Suzaku nodded, "Of course! Only you know about it."_

_Lelouch sighed. He was cheated. _

"_Now you tell me yours!" Suzaku demanded sternly._

"_No" A direct response from Lelouch._

"_But you promised! Pinky-promised!"_

"_That's not a secret!"_

"_Fine! Then…" Suzaku thought for a moment till suddenly his cheeks were slightly red. Lelouch tilted his head. "I peed on bed this morning," Suzaku voiced out cowardly._

"_Pfft!" Quickly, Lelouch held both his hands to his mouth and tried hard to control his laughter._

"_Don't laugh!" Suzaku scolded in a whisper. "It's your turn! Quick!"_

_Trying hard to even out his breathing, he gulped in air one last time and started._

"_You're not going to laugh either, OK?" said Lelouch with a fierce face. Suzaku nodded, that expression did not scare him at all._

_Lelouch took in a deep breath and bolted out, "My mum loves to dress me as a girl."_

_Suzaku was stunned before he shouted out in laughter._

"_Shh! Quiet! I told you not to laugh! Someone's gonna hear us!" Lelouch tried hard to calm Suzaku down but to no avail._

"_There you are!" a teacher's voice called out all of a sudden as she popped her head under the stairs. Both Suzaku and Lelouch had a fright of their lives. _

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter 1…^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi all! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update this as I could not find the right time to write it, even though it is short. =( _

_Please understand as I'm still trying to bring back my writing instincts after so long._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters but the plot._

* * *

Chapter 1

He was an orphan ever since he was only four. During that year, his mother was caught in a burning office building. Though she was saved out from the building, she died soon after before she could even reach the hospital as she was almost 80% burnt. His father, however, died in an accident while rushing back from his work on the highway. The temporary childcare centre he was staying at that time had no choice but to send him to the orphanage after the incident happen as he had no relatives who could take care of him. Yet, Lelouch had never thought that things would go worse with him joining them. Grudge and revenge was all there is in his life, ever since that incident. He might seem fine externally, but deep down; he would never ever forget whatever happened during those years. Wear on a mask if he had to. Lie to the world, too, if he had to, even towards his so called best friend.

Living with the royalty is a must, as he was bound by the blood within him. Growing up with a celebrity life is unavoidable, as he had become well known by the world as soon as he was born. Even so, Suzaku hated this life, wanting to run away from it whenever he could but it never work. Living a royalty or celebrity life is fun? These people who had not experience it would definitely not know. All he could feel were pressure and stress 24/7. He was sick of it, even when he was a kid. Still, he lived his life to the fullest, after meeting this certain quiet kid who he thought to be similar to him.

It was during kindergarten when Suzaku first tried to talk to him, though he only kept quiet and continued his colorings. Suzaku, being the curious boy he was, gave extra attention towards this quiet boy. After a few days of hard work did Suzaku managed to get his name - Lelouch. Lelouch had always been the silent and serious type, Suzaku observed. Still, when they were getting closer to each other, Lelouch opened up more towards him. The first memory Suzaku ever made was when his lamest joke actually made Lelouch laughed. He definitely could not forget that, never.

Since then, wherever Lelouch would be Suzaku would definitely be there. Both of them had become close friends. They even went to the same primary school, middle school and now, high school.

* * *

Somewhere in that big school compartment, in a classroom…

"Check mate."

Lelouch grinned as he sat back on his chair.

"You know I'll never win, Lelouch, if you're not going to go easy on me," Suzaku sighed as he complained.

"You're the one who wanted this game in the first place," Lelouch pointed out as he started to clear the chess pieces.

"I thought it could help me from thinking all those problems. Instead, I lost to you and made my mood even worse," said Suzaku as he helped to clear up as well.

"Ok, fine, my bad. Winning has been my bad habit. I'll treat you to lunch later," Lelouch closed the box and put it back on the shelf. Then, he sat back in front of Suzaku and crossed his legs. "So, what's wrong?"

Suzaku sighed again before he started, "We're 16 now, aren't we?"

"Yes?" Lelouch nodded.

"And I'm a prince."

"And then?"

"And since I'm a 16 year old prince, I must get a girlfriend within this month," Suzaku finished his sentence and slumped over the desk.

"Right, you told me before," Lelouch replied emotionlessly. In reality, his mind was already planning on ways to get back his revenge on Suzaku after what had happened ten years ago.

Ten years ago, after the case where they were found out skipping class, they were scolded terribly. They were only six back then, but it was not wrong to skip class if it was boring, right? Well, the adults are always right, so they said. Anyways, it was not that incident that forced Lelouch to want to have his revenge terribly. It was the humiliation.

His biggest secret was known by everyone in his class. It was the one and only secret that he did not want it to be exposed but it happened. The roar of laughter ringing in his ears, the sharp and evil stares piercing into him, Lelouch was very much terrified. Since then, he feared crowds and loud noises. It had become his trauma.

Even so, he was not satisfied that someone had spilt his secret. He kept on thinking and only one answer came to his mind. The absence of that person on that day itself made him even more suspicious. Though he tried denying it many times, but the conclusion was still the same. The only person who could have been it was Suzaku.

Suzaku is a prince and hence, everyone dotes on him. Even if Suzaku was the one in fault, no one would ever blame him. The teachers would simply point on the person nearest to him and pushed the fault to that person instead, and it was always Lelouch, since Suzaku kept being around him. However, no matter what, Lelouch still believed in Suzaku that he would never expose his secret. Yet, that trust was completely gone and it hurt Lelouch a lot.

Thus, his hatred for him formed and built over the years, making his revenge much more necessary. The only way to get back his revenge was to get close to him as the stronger their bonds are, the harder the fall. By doing so, his revenge would go on easily and would not be found out too. There were a few times where his revenge failed still, but this time would be the biggest chance ever, and he definitely was not planning of letting it fail.

"I seriously don't have anyone in mind, Lelouch," Suzaku spoke and brought Lelouch back from his thoughts. "All the girls here keep pestering me and it's very annoying! Wherever I go, there will be a group of girls with banners or cardboards waving around, screaming to get my attention. Though I tried to ignore them, but their banners just would not leave my eyes."

Lelouch tilted his head, "The banners were bothering you?"

"Yes, very much," Suzaku's tone turned serious. "You remember that TV interview, where they listed out those stupid requirements for the best princess?"

"You guys did an interview?" asked Lelouch, eyes wide in confusion.

"You didn't watch it?" Suzaku asked back.

Lelouch shook, "I'm not interested in TV programs, and you should know it."

"Oh, right…" Suzaku replied. He had never understood why Lelouch never watch TV. "Anyways, those stupid requirements shown on TV were the cause of those…shameless banners."

"What are they?"

Suzaku coughed and had slight pink blushes, "They wrote down their sizes…from top to bottom...on the banner."

Lelouch was silent for a moment, "That's all?"

"That's all?!" Suzaku went wide eyes. "Aren't the girls embarrassed at all? Letting everyone know how…how big you are? Even some of the guys who were reading them had nose bleed on the spot!"

Lelouch sighed, "That's where the problem is, Suzaku."

"W-what?" Suzaku huffed out. He was still feeling embarrass.

"You're totally not attracted to it, which was the reason why you couldn't get any girlfriends at all," Lelouch said bluntly.

"T-That's not it! I mean, these girls are all crazy about their physical state only. The ones that I'm searching for should have absolutely good personality. I don't want their looks only, Lelouch. Do you get it?"

"Well, at least they're trying to follow the requirements."

"But those aren't MY requirements, Lelouch. It was the traditional culture's requirements. I don't care about those at all," Suzaku whined.

"You have no choice but to follow the culture, Suzaku, you are the prince after all," Lelouch spoke as he shrugged.

"There should be other ways, Lelouch. Help me out with this, please," Suzaku pleaded.

"Hm…" Lelouch shut his eyes as he was in deep thought.

Suzaku waited silently.

"Let's make a deal then," Lelouch suddenly said.

"For?"

"If I manage to get you a girlfriend within this month…"

"But I don't just want any girl…"

"Not just any girl, Suzaku. I'll pick the type of girl who'll definitely pass your family's requirements, and also has the best personalities that will match you. Save you from any headaches, right?"

"Really? You're doing it for me?" Suzaku was touched.

"Yes, but in one condition."

"Oh come on, Lelouch. We're best friends…"

"I guess I can save time doing other stuffs then," Lelouch stretched and replied.

Suzaku sighed, "What's the condition?"

"You must tell me the truth when the time comes," said Lelouch seriously.

"A truth? What truth?" Suzaku was confused.

"When the time comes, you'll definitely know about it," Lelouch smirked and stood up. "Well then, let's start our hunt now, shall we?"

* * *

Sometimes, being just a commoner is so much better than being a prince. Being a commoner, there is definitely no need for bodyguards wherever you go. Being a commoner, you get to eat common food instead of outrageous high class cuisine with only small portions of it on the plate. Being a commoner, you definitely get a chance to fool around with friends and hang out whenever you want without the need to bother about your surroundings.

Suzaku sighed. How much he wished he could be like Lelouch, a commoner.

Some people just wished to be a rich and popular somebody. Being rich, you can get whatever you want without even looking at the price or checking how much cash left in your wallet, since all you have are credit cards. Being popular, you get to have free slaves following you around, doing whatever you ordered them to. Being both, you definitely get the most attention out from everyone.

Lelouch twitched with uneasiness and anger as the crowd grew around them with stares all on them, though it actually focused more on Suzaku. He huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"That's it," Lelouch stopped his steps and spoke suddenly.

Suzaku stopped as well and faced towards Lelouch, "But, we aren't there yet."

"You go on your own, I mean, with your bodyguards. I've some stuffs to deal with, got to leave now," Lelouch finished and was about to turned back but was stopped by a tug at his elbow.

"Wait," Suzaku spoke softly, "Is it because of the crowd?"

Lelouch frowned and replied, "We agreed to not talk about that." He then pulled back his arm and started walking back towards the route they came from.

"Don't take the subway!" Suzaku warned. "There would definitely be a big crowd around this time."

Lelouch paused and took a deep breath. He turned back and smiled, saying, "You're a gentleman, aren't you? Don't let a lady wait."

"But Lelouch…" Suzaku wanted to speak but was cut off as Lelouch shouted back.

"Enjoy your day!" Lelouch waved and walked on.

* * *

"Orange hair, quite tall, sweet girl, and have quite big chest."

Suzaku remembered back when Lelouch explained to him about this girl he had gotten contacts from. Though the chest part was not that important, but Lelouch kept stressing on it. He said that a real man must definitely like girls with big chest and he was absolutely trying to brain wash Suzaku with that. Sadly, it did not work.

Taking a deep breath in and out, he adjusted his attires, organized his hair, and stepped into the almost empty café.

The café was definitely a classy one. Since the royal prince is going on a date, Lelouch had made sure that they picked the right place to have the date or it would ruin the royal pride.

"Ah! Prince Suzaku! Over here!"

Suzaku looked around till he saw a girl in white dress at the corner table waving at him. She was all smiles as she welcomed him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips were red.

'_Definitely make-ups,'_ thought Suzaku.

"Nice meeting you, Prince Suzaku. I'm Shirley," said the girl.

"Suzaku would do," Suzaku replied.

"OK. Suzaku, would you like to order anything?" she asked as she passed him a menu.

'_This girl seems normal,'_ Suzaku thought. Shirley is definitely different from all the other crazy girls 10 meters outside the café. Lelouch's choice was right after all.

"Have you ordered yet?" Suzaku asked with a smile.

"No, I was waiting for you," Shirley replied back with a cute smile.

"I'll call for the waiter," said Suzaku as he waved towards the waiter.

Suzaku was very positive that today's date would work out.

* * *

Lelouch, with his additional thick black glasses, looking all nerdy with a few books in his hand, was standing by the window outside the library, waiting for his prey to come by. If Suzaku was to follow his plan, he and his date would definitely pass by this route. Then, his first heart-breaking revenge starts.

By this time, the both of them must have had a great time knowing each other and knowing this girl, she would definitely be able to get Suzaku hooked up onto her. Then, knowing her personality all so well (apparently Shirley is having a glasses fetish on guys), Lelouch would pretend to bang into her, make her fall for him and leave Suzaku immediately. That would break his heart.

"And I was thinking that maybe…"

"That's Shirley! Here they come," Lelouch thought. It was time to act.

As soon as Shirley and Suzaku was in his sight, Lelouch started walking towards them, head down and long bangs covering his forehead. He banged into Shirley.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lelouch stuttered and spoke with a soft voice.

"No, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," Shirley squatted down and helped him picked up his books.

"Th-Thank you," Lelouch spoke as he tilt up his head slightly to look at Shirley. Luckily he had worn on a blue contact lens to avoid her recognizing him.

Shirley suddenly had a thick blush, and it was a sign for Lelouch to quickly leave that place. Immediately, he stood up and started speed walking passed them. If his predictions were true, Shirley will be following him in about 5 seconds.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku! I like nerds," with that she quickly ran after Lelouch.

Lelouch grinned, sped up and turned towards a corner quickly, out of Shirley's sight. Though he would love to see Suzaku's reaction, but first he had to avoid being caught.

Suzaku was definitely dumbstruck when she suddenly said that. Though he did feel offended that he was no better than a nerd in her eyes, but he was lucky that she did not choose him. No way would he put up with her by acting like a nerd after they got married, or even when they were dating.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please be patient for the next chapter yeah?_

_This time I'm not going to make any empty promises on when I would update this. I would definitely try my best to dig out some free time from my pack schedule to continue my fictions. I apologize in advance. ^^_


End file.
